Together
by imademyfangirl
Summary: "Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." -Helen Keller Wishing-Fire's Memories challenge. 11 memories in the lives of one nobody and one replica.
1. Curiosity

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe I'm actually posting something. It's been, what, six months? Seven months? Well, this is my first attempt at a challenge so I hope it's not to crappy… Anyways, I wrote this a REALLY long time ago so sorry if it sucks. I haven't really had time to fix it up completely. JUST A WARNING: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY. ENJOOOYYYY!:D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form. If I did, Kingdom Hearts Three would have come out a LOOONNNGGG time ago. Just sayin'

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that another has been chosen to wear the coat. Please welcome the Keyblade's chosen one, Number Fourteen." Xemnas spoke loudly to the twelve others sitting beside him. His voice echoed throughout the large, cavernous room.

'Fourteen?' I thought to myself, sweeping my blond hair out of my eyes. 'Isn't this Organization Thirteen?' A petite figure walked out wearing the signature organization black cloak and their hood on. My cerulean blue eyes narrowed as I leaned down a bit in an attempt to see the person's face. Their face was shrouded in both shadow and mystery.

* * *

'Hmmmm,' I thought. 'Maybe I should go talk to this unknown person...'

"Hey there! It's nice to meet you! My name is Roxas, what's yours?" I said cheerfully, walking up to the new member, who, mysteriously, still had their hood on.

"…"

No response?

"Um, do you have a name?" I asked the new member awkwardly.

"…"

Again, there was no response.

"Can you please just tell me your name?" I asked, starting to get a bit irritated at the lack of response. But the unknown person just walked away.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" I said, reaching out to grab their hand before they got away. At that exact moment, Axel decided it would be a great time to show up. Yeah, great timing Axel. I sighed.

"Axel," I groaned. "You know that you pick the worst possible moments to show up right?" I glanced down the hallway to see the new member disappear out of sight. Axel laughed.

"Tryin' to talk to the new kid are we Roxy"?" I huffed.

"Don't call me that!" I said, slapping his arm.

"Ok! Ok! Calm yourself! Jeez, who knew you could slap that hard?" Axel joked.

"I can slap harder than that Axel!" I spoke, attempted to contain my laughter.

"Suuurrreeee~" Axel said, obviously not believing me. "But anyways, you seemed pretty interested in the new kid, huh?"

"Yeah…" I said softly, forgetting our conversation from before. "They make me so curious…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Friendship

**A/N: SPECIAL SURPIRSE! I actually updated in a reasonable amount of time! Yay! I personally like this chapter A LOT more than the last one I posted. ENJOOOOYYYY:D**

**Disclaimer: Imademyfangirl does not own Kingdom Hearts. She does however want the company for Christmas. **

Peals of laughter and giggles filled the eternally twilight air.

"Roxas stop it! That tickles!" Xion squealed in between giggles. The two of them were sitting on top of Twilight Town's clock-tower, waiting for Axel to arrive.

"No way Xion!" Roxas retorted playfully. "You deserve this!" More of Xion's laughter followed.

Seriously Roxas stop! I can't breathe!" Xion gasped out. Roxas sighed sarcastically.

"Fine Xion..." He said in a tone of mock sadness. "You win this time..." Xion smiled cheekily.

"'Course I win Roxas. You know that a girl is never wrong." She pointed out. Her dark black hair glowed in the setting sun's light, and her ocean blue eyes sparkled from happiness. Roxas laughed again.

"You could say that again." They both fell into a comfortable silence, sitting there together with their ice creams in hand.

"Hey Roxas." Xion asked. "What's a friend?" Roxas looked at Xion in disbelief, his cerulean blue eyes wide in shock.

"You don't know what a friend is Xion? That's just sad..." Roxas said playfully.

"Seriously though." Xion spoke more quietly this time, as though she was ashamed of her question. "What is a friend? I here people in the Organization talking about it all the time..." She shook her head sadly. Roxas looked at her with confusion. Both her and Larxene mystified him to no end. He just couldn't understand the way that girls think.

"Hey," He said softly. "Its ok. Just think of it this way. You and I could be considered friends, just like Axel and I are friends and you and Axel are friends. Friends... are people you can really be yourself around, or at least that's what Axel tells me. You don't have to pretend around friends, you can just be you. Does that make sense?" Roxas stared off into the sunset, racking his brain for any memories he might of had as a somebody. He sighed.

"I just wish I could remember my life as a somebody. If I had any friends, who they were, and what I did with my life." His blue eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at Xion. She nodded and replied.

"I know what you mean. But what we should do is savor the time we have now. You, Axel and I should spend as much time together as possible. After all, we are friends... Right?" Roxas nodded as his mouth turned up into a mischievous smile.

"Alright Xion. So Axel told me that sometimes friends play pranks on each other. So what do you say we play a prank on Axel?" Roxas stretched out his hand in a mock handshake. Xion smiled and shook his hand, her blue eyes glinting with mischief.

"You've got yourself a deal Sir Roxas!" The two of them laughed and set off back to the castle in a dark corridor. As they left, the eternal twilight sky seemed to glow a little brighter.

**A/N THANKS FOR READING!:D (ps. Reviews make me update faster:D)**


End file.
